Ring around the Rosie: 1
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: Scary warning: according to one reader, 'hiding under sheets level'. Thought I should warn you. Franz Hopper and Lyoko cannot go unremembered, even with XANA gone. Its raining, and death is in the air. A sinister childrens rhyme that gives me chills. Slight YxU. Rating cause I felt like it.


**Ring Around the Rosie: 1 ****This is a rather sinister children's rhyme. Put it to Code Lyoko characters, rain and an ominous symbol and **_**viola**_**! You have your very own Code Lyoko Horror story. I have like 5 ideas for this title so that's why it has a one at the end of the title. There may be more! But for know you should know that I do not own Code Lyoko and that they are all 15 in this story and that they shut down the supercomputer to defeat XANA. They did ****not**** use Jeremy's multiagent program. Just so you know, Aelita agreed that her father wouldn't want to sacrifice his life by luring XANA onto the supercomputer for them not to shut it down because he was still there. So yeah, that's all:**

It was pouring. But they had to get it. The flower shop would be closed after today and the Lyoko Warriors needed to do something. As the five weather beaten teens stepped into the shop, a little bell rang, much to cheery for the gloomy weather outside. It was the last day before winter break and the last day that XANA had lived. Jeremy had given the alert that Franz Hopper had lured XANA onto the super computer. The only absolutely horrific thing about this was that Franz Hopper had chosen the absolute worst time; 2:30 in the morning! But with the Lyoko gang's skill, quick thinking and other useful qualities, XANA and the super computer were shut down by 10am. "Excuse me," Aelita said, picking out a flower, "But could I buy this?" She slid a small ceramic pot across the counter. Inside grew a black rose. A red haired cashier who was distractedly smoking and wore a dusty name tag that read, "Melony" (Yep. I made my OC a smoking nobody. Get over it) nodded, Aelita handed her a $20 bill and then the five of them headed back outside into the rain. They wandered back to Kadic, none of them speaking. The five walked into the forest. They hadn't taken the sewage passageway in a while and grass had grown over, concealing it. They dug a small hole, still silent, and placed the sad looking rose inside. They stood in a circle around it, holding hands. All of them wore colorful clothes, even Yumi who was wearing a colorful sweater that her mom had given her in an attempt to break her black obsession.

"We should say a few words," Yumi said in a hushed voice, "For Franz and for our memories on Lyoko." She and Ulrich exchanged a glance and blushed.

"Yes," Aelita said in a choked voice, "My father," a small sob was released and a tear fell to the dying grass, "We owe him so much." The group nodded in recognition of this brave man, "Our lives, and those of many others were saved because of his actions. Without him, XANA would still be a threat and," She looked down but quickly looked back up when she heard something that put all of them at attention. It was a high pitched, creepy, shaking voice.

"_Ring around the rosie." _

They all looked around until Odd broke the silence. "Did everyone hear that, or am I going crazy?" Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"Both." Ulrich said grinning, "Go ahead Aelita."

"Umm. I think this is a little dreary you know?" She gestured to the rain, black rose and sky and they all hung their heads, disappointed in themselves for giving Franz Hopper such a colorless memorial when their lives would have no color or anything like it if they had been dead without his help.

"You're right Aelita. We should do something. How about we gather some posies? They grow well this time of year in France." Yumi said trying to make her friend feel better. (AN I do not know if posies grow well in France in the winter). Aelita perked up at this and began to pick the purple/pink/magenta flowers that dotted the forest floor. They shoved some in their pockets, hair, and Jeremy even tucked a few behind his glasses. The sinister voice rung out again.

"_Pockets full of posies."_

"This is a little creepy," Odd said, looking into the forest behind them and looking around nervously, "Maybe we should go…" He looked to the others for conformation and all of them nodded slowly except for Aelita.

"Not yet! Please. We need to finish honoring my father and his memory." In a Siberian military base, electrical sockets crackled with life.

XANA had out smarted them again. Yes, he had been on Lyoko and yes they had shut down the super computer but no, he was not destroyed. He had escaped at the last second by devirtualizing himself. It had been a complicated program to write, but he had done it and now, in human form, he stood in the Siberian computer lab plotting revenge. He closed his eyes, held out his hand, and a glowing white tower appeared. He flicked his wrist and the tower turned a misty red. Tower activated. On the grounds of a French boarding school, five teens shivered.

"Alright Aelita," Ulrich said, regaining his composure after the shudder of electric shock ran through him, "Go ahead, I want to get out of here soon, something feels wrong." Yumi nodded, she always understood.

"Okay," the pink haired girl took a deep breath, "We have had so many wonderful memories on Lyoko and even though we have shut down our connection to that world the friendship that was built on it will live on." All of them were impressed with Aelita's sincere speech. Even though they knew that they should go, they remained there, looking at the ground and recalling their heroism and bravery.

"_Ashes, ashes."_

Lightening struck, and a few branches burst into flames. Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd all gasped. The flames were doused quickly from the rain and the branches crumbled to ashes that littered the forest floor. A bright white eye of XANA flashed on every one of the rose's death black petals.

"Really, Aelita," Odd said his voice quavering, "if you're all done, could we please-" He was cut off by an evil sounding giggle and the ringing of an ominous voice.

"_We all fall down."_

"What does it mean, we all fall dow-" He was cut off yet again as all four teens straightened, backs arching, hands still clasped, eyes blaring open as some invisible force paralyzed them. Their pupils went hazy and reappeared as dark XANA eyes. Then all five teens collapsed on the ground, eyes shut, fingers touching. Dead. It rang out once more.

"_Ring around the rosie_

_Pockets full of posies_

_Ashes ashes_

_We all fall down."_

Indeed, one way or another, we all fall down.


End file.
